


New Beginnings

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kindergarten, Napping, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When little Donovan's first day at Kindergarten goes badly, Sara finally has to accept her son for who he is.





	New Beginnings

It was Donovan’s first day of kindergarten and unfortunately Leonard was going to miss it due to still being unconscious from a previous mission. Sara knew how much Leonard was looking forward to it and now he was going to miss an important milestone for their little boy.

 

After Sara dropped him off and kissed him goodbye she went back home and decided to take a nap.

 

* * *

 

She went to pick Donovan up from school and found him to be all smiles.

 

“Hey, have a fun day at school?” she asked him.

“Yeah, we practiced reading and writing and had milk and cookies and then we had naptime.”

“Sounds like fun. Did you make any new friends?”

“There was this one kid, Jamie, who knew how to blow really big bubbles. He was nice.”

“Sounds like you had a really great day, huh.”

“Yeah, I did.”

 

Sara laughed seeing how happy her son seemed to be when all of a sudden, she heard her phone ring.

 

* * *

 

“Hello?” Sara asked after picking up her phone.

“I’ll be right there,” she told the person on the other end.

 

She arrived at the primary school and was greeted by Donovan’s teacher.

 

“What happened?” Sara asked.

“Well first he was taking the toys from the other kids at playtime and then they got mad at him so he started blowing on this whistle-”

“Ugh, I thought he left that at home.”

“Anyway, after that I took his whistle from him and he started throwing a tantrum. I put him in a time out but he just ran out of the classroom and climbed this tree,” the teacher explained while looking up at Donovan sitting on one of the branches.

“I have never seen anything like this before. Is there something wrong with him?” the teacher asked.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with him, he’s just-” Sara explained before looking up at her son who seemed so unhappy and closed off and just plain misunderstood.

 

She couldn’t deny it any longer. If she did she was sure things would only get much, much worse.

 

“He’s autistic,” she finished.

“You didn’t mention this before,” the teacher pointed out.

“I didn’t want to admit it before. I’ve been in denial for a couple of years now. I just desperately wanted him to have a normal, happy life. Right now, I just want him to be happy,” Sara explained before climbing the tree herself.

“Hey buddy. You okay?”

 

He didn’t look up at her.

 

“I’m sorry you had a bad day today. I know change like this is scary for you. I should have prepared the teacher before sending you off. You’re a real special guy, you know that? I should have told the teacher how special you were so she could have made the day go better for you and I’m sorry I didn’t.”

 

He finally looked up to face her.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, little guy,” she said pulling him in for a hug.

 

“Now how’s about we get you down from here, okay?”

 

About a week later Leonard finally woke up and found Donovan to be even happier than he had ever seen him.

 

“You were right,” Sara told him.

“About what?”

“Donovan. He is autistic. I should have accepted that a lot sooner.”

“At least you accepted it before he was in his teens and locking himself in his room to avoid people.”

“He does lock himself in his room to avoid people.”

“Yeah, but at least he still lets us in.”

“For now. What if he hates me? I mean I haven’t exactly been the most understanding mom in the world.”

“He doesn’t hate you. Besides, now he has two parents who are willing to accept him for who he is and honestly I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy before.”

 

Leonard then pressed a kiss to her cheek as they watched their five-year-old son draw their happy little family with a smile on his face. Life was finally good again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments=LOVE!!! <3


End file.
